Legends of Kumo
by Toushiro876
Summary: In the midst of a great war between the great shinobi nations, these three kids from the Kumo decide whether their village wins or not.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would've probably not have as much attention as he gets now and Konoha will have around the least amount of attention in all of the Five Great Villages. I am randomly making up names that sound Japanese, and if they are, than what a coincidence. Most jutsu should be mine and that also goes to some bloodlines._

Legends of Kumo

Chapter 1

_-Kumogakure, Ninja Academy_

"Raiko Tetsukai!" Idamaku-sensei cried. Raiko sighed. He knew he would eventually this moment would come but it felt like yesterday he was just a little kid who all he did was run around the classroom. He took his time to get to the testing, besides this was his last moments as a student. The moment he walked out that door he was a shinobi.

Raiko entered the small room. On a small desk sat Idamaku-sensei and Ako-sensei. Idamaku-sensei sat on the left end with a wooden notepad in his hands. Ako-sensei sat at the other side of the table, also with a notepad. A the other side of the room stood a clone of Ako-sensei. At the center of the table was a pile-- of Kumo head bands

"The test will be to defeat a simple raikou bunshin, without getti-" before Ako-sensei could finish his sentence, the clone had already been stabbed in the heart by Raiko. The clone disappeared in a small spark of lightning. Raiko seemed unaffected at first then he disappeared in a spark of lightning. The real Raiko materialized from the wall. Without a word, he walked over to where the headbands where and took a black one. He was now a genin of the hidden cloud.

_-Kumogakure, Ninja Academy, 2 days after Exam_

The large classroom was normall full, but today, it was p[partly filled with genin. Raiko sat in a corner, isolated from most people. In his mind he wondered which team he'd get picked into to.

_Hmm it be nice if I got picked into strong team and a strong jounin. I probably would get placed with the worst student in class, that'll probably be Hiro, Raiko_ glanced over to Hiro Hikashi, the worst student in all of the academy. But Hiro was probably as strong as Raiko. This is a specialty in the Hikashi Clan, get horrible grades, but be true geniuses.

Before Raiko could Continue his thinking, Idamaku stepped inside the room. He began to congratulate the new genin and started to call out teams.

"...Team 13 will be Raiko Tetsukai, Hiro Hikashi, and Nami Yoikou. Please what for your genin jounin sensei. Before I go I have one more announcement. Instead of usually 3 genin teams passing, due to the war it will be 6 out of the 13 teams that will pass the as genin. Good Luck," sad sensei, _You'll need it._

Nami walked to her two new teammates.

"So," she said, "I guess we're all in one team, huh. It's amazing how the three best friends would be end being in the same team."

"You're right, Nami, In fact I think Hiro purposely got bad grades," Raiko said

"Nah... I just didn't like answering questions correctly, they make me look like a nerd." Hiro said.

"So who do you think our sensei is ? I hope it's some really strong jounin that knows countless jutsu," Nami dreamed with stars in her eyes.

" Or it could be some weak, pathetic excuse of a ninja. You never know," Hiro said.

"I personally don't care, but a strong jounin would be nice," Raiko said.

The three genin waited for a while, chatting about random stuff. When everyone was completely gone a jounin with a cigarette in his mouth walked in. He had blonde hair and was dressed in the typical Kumo jounin outfit.

"So you punks are my students, huh. Well you look like you might be able to survive the first minute of a battle. I can't tell about the rest. Follow me," The jounin said with a cool, icy chill to his voice. He disappeared in a spark only to be followed by his students.

He lead them to the training grounds in the east part of the village. He stopped in a small open field and so did his genin.

"So let's first get to introduce each other. You first," he said pointing to Nami

"Me? Well... My name is Nami Yoikou. I dislike boring, obnoxious, and people that brag about their strength. My likes are having fun. I guess my hobbies are just have fun. My dream is to prove that everyone, regardless of their clan or bloodline, can become a great ninja through hard work and just having fun!"

_Hmm amazing coming out of the heir to one of Kumo's 3 Legendary Clans,_thought and he pointed to Hiro

" I'm Hiro Hikashi. I dislike people who pick on the weak but can't handle the strong. I like training and growing stronger. My hobbies are training and fighting those that are stronger than me. I don't have a goal."

"My name is Raiko Tetsukai. I basically have the same likes and dislikes as my teammates. My hobbies are exactly like Hiro. My goal is to just be a strong ninja I guess."

"Well nice intros. Well my name is Hikaru Yagami. I have no goals or hobbies except for smoking. I don't think you should really care about my likes and dislikes so I'm not going to tell."

" What! That was the worst intro ever! You only tolled us your name and your some smoke addict! How the hell is that gonna help us know you!" Nami hollered

" Well I never said you have to give out a ton of information about yourself." Hikaru said coolly.

"Well let's get started," he said. "There is going to be a test to determine whether or not you truly are a genin. For now all I will tell you is that you need to be able to cut off the cigarette on my mouth. I will further explain the rules tomorrow. Today I'll let you just have fun and prepare yourself. Meet me in this exact spot ten in the morning." The jounin said before he vanished in too a electric spark.

"I wonder how he does that," mumbled Nami before turned to her teammates and said, "Well, now that the addict is gone, let's go out for dinner, but I'm NOT paying."

"You offer to for dinner, but you don't wanna pay... Weird," Hiro lazily said.

"Of course I won't pay! Women aren't supposed to pay for dinner when there's a man there," She said.

"Well, I am hungry, I guess I will pay. But we got to a resturant of my choice," Raiko said.

"Well... fine. But anywhere than Kochi! I hate that place! They have horrible service!" Nami complained.

"Fine, in that case... Were going to Ikamuri"s!" Shouted Hiro and Raiko at the same time. Nami laughed at the dumbness of her two best friends.

The three enjoyed the night together. They laughed, joked and celebrated their times as a genin. They didn't know really what time they got home but it was probably around ten. Luckily they were able to dodge there anger of their parents tonight.

The next morning the three genin woke up, and met at the training ground. They were a little tired due to last night, but it didn't stop them from waking up. They waited for seconds...then minutes...then hours. They began to doze off one-by-one. First Nami, then Raiko. Finally, as Hiro closed his eyes they all heard a loud buzzing sound. All three of them jumped up with kunai's in their hand. They calmed down when they saw it was Hikaru holding a little buzzer in his hands. Their calmness turned into anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! Your freakin' late and beep some freakin buzzer," hollered an extremely pissed Nami. Raiko and Hiro even had to hold her from attacking Hikaru.

"Sorry, Sorry. I ran it too... some troubles. Anyway now we will be begin. Your test is to cut of the cigarette I'm smoking. Also one more thing." The jounin paused.

"What," the three genin asked.

"Only one of you will pass," The jounin said.

A look of surprisment appeared on the genin's face they all wanted to be shinobi but they were all best friends. Instead of protesting they entered deep thought. Hikaru gave them a moment to suck in what they were just told.

With an icy tone he said, "Begin."

The three genin all went there different ways. The leaped through the branches of the trees, all in deep thought.

_It's been my dream to be a Shinobi..._

_But I can't let my friends go back to that pitiful academy..._

_But only one can pass..._

_In that case I have decided..._

_TO PURPOSLY FAIL THIS TEST!_

The test had begun.

_A/N: So I hope you enjoy. PLEASE LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM. If don't like my writing, tell me why and how I can improve it. I like writing but I've not really gotten high grades._


End file.
